fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hypno Fool
This is the 4th Episode of Season One of Ben 10: New Age. Plot Ben and company soon find a Circus going on involving the Circus Freaks, and while investigating are attacked by Thumpskull and Acidbreath who are more aggressive than normal and soon find who is really behind it. Story We open to see a bank entrance exploding and Thumbskull and Acid Breath walk out of the smoke carrying multiple bags of money. Acid Breath: "We need to get this back to the boss now". Ben: "Why in such a hurry guys? Why not stick around for the party". Ben activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Wildmutt and charges Thumbskull ramming him into the wall. Rook then comes from behind and tries to attack Acid Breath but he turns around and knocks him back with a kick Acid Breath: 'You can't sneak up on me pal but I'll give you credit for trying". Rook: "You seem to have more combat knowledge then the last time we fought". Rook charges again turning his proto-tool into a sword and slashing at Acid Breath who dodges each attack then striking Rook with one of the money bags. Acid Breath: "Well we have a new boss in town as well and he's taught us some new tricks". We switch back to Wildmutt who is dodging all of Thumbskull's punches then swings his arm and sends Thumbskull flying back into a wall behind a counter. Thumbskull: "You stupid mutt I'm going to crush you!". Thumbskull charges Wildmutt and throws a punch but Wildmutt jumps up and flipkicks Thumbskull knocking him down and landing on top of him but Thumbskull kicks Wildmutt off and he crashes through the ceiling landing on the roof and getting back on his feet as Thumbskull jumps up and charges him again and Wildmutt dodges and punches Thumbskull hard and he flies off and lands on a truck and loses consiciousness. Rook tries shooting arrows at Acid Breath but he melts them and then Wildmutt lands beside Acid Breath and strong arms him sending him flying into the back of the truck and falls to the ground knocked out. Ben times out and walks over to Rook Ben: "What's up with you Rook? You were so off your game." Rook: 'Well I haven't gotten much rest lately since we've been constantly fighting crime Ben" We see flashbacks to several fights including Diamondhead fighting SixSix and SevenSeven, Bloxx vs the Forever Knights, and Humungousaur vs a Krakken. Ben: "What can I say I've just been in a heroing mood lately" Rook: *While yawning* "Ben I must rest so this case you will have to handle alone" Ben: "Well did you notice that Frightwig was not here? I mean she's always been crazy about money". Rook: "That is rather odd"Fr Ben notices that the circus freaks have escaped with the money. Ben: "Dang it now I'm gonna have to track them down again. Rook you go rest up I'll handle this" As Ben leaves we cut to Thumpskull and Acid Breath walking into a circus tent carrying the money from the bank robbery. Acid Breath: "Sorry for taking so long boss but we got held up by Tennyson and his partner." Out of the shadows walks Sublimino wearing a Characters * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Frightwig Villains * Sublimino * Thumbskull * Acidbreath * SixSix (Flashback) * SevenSeven (Flashback) * Forever Knights (Flashback) * Enoch (Flashback) * Krakken (Flashback) Aliens Used * Wildmutt (First Re-Appearance) * Diamondhead (Flashback) * Bloxx (Flashback) * Humungousaur (Flashback) * Sandbox * Swampfire (First Re-Appearance) * Big Chill (First Re-Appearance) * Upchuck (Murk) (First Re-Appearance) * Rath Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: New Age